Trip To The Nightosphere
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline's axe-bass was stolen when she was about to go on a date with PB! What would they do? Go to The Nightosphere, of course! because Marceline knows who exactly stole her axe-bass- and that is the one and only, Lord of Evil. [Bubbline]


**_A/N- i wrote this in relation to Adventure Time's The Suitor episode but everything went dull and decided to add my own take of Adventure Time's comic called Seeing Red (u guys have to read it!)_**

* * *

 ** _s-s-s_**

 _"omne malum in mundum adiuva me audet testimonium dux umbra realm_ " a white and red striped candy butler chanted on a ritual circle when a banana guard climbed up unto his chamber, panting, "Peppermint! Peppermint!" he called, Peppermint Butler hissed, "What is it?!" he said in an angry tone—mad that he was _disturbed_.

"The Head Gumball Guardian is losing his _candies_ because Princess Bubblegum is still locked in her lab! The candy people are also worried about her that they're rallying at the gates of the castle!" he was about to continue rambling when he raised his hand, "Fine, Fine! I need you and your men to tell the candy people that the Princess is fine! I'm gonna do something about this."

With that, the Banana Guard saluted at him—still unbothered at the ritual circle and the weird chanting that he heard before barging in at the mysterious butler.

"The Princess needs a distraction, she needs a boyfriend or a _girlfriend_." He sighed as he erased the ritual circle and drew another one. When he was done, he spit on the ground and chanted, " _omne malum in mundo, in auxilium arcesseret perfectus homo Bubblegum principis!_ _"_

The ritual circled glowed and released a huge puff of smoke. Peppermint smiled at the success but then frowned when it revealed who it was.

"WHAT THE LUMP!" a woman's voice resonated his chamber, only dressed in a white shirt and brown khaki pants with her signature _Abadeer boots_.

"Miss Abadeer," he bowed at her, giving respect to the Vampire Queen and to his dearest pal, Hunson.

The raven haired woman was holding her bass, her hair in a mess but still look presentable frowned at the Peppermint Butler, "What am I doing here?" she looked below her and she was in a summoning circle, "And why did you summon me at this _unglobly_ hour?" she looked at the window to reveal that it was past the afternoon.

"I was trying to summon the perfect suitor for the Princess and you popped out, perhaps you are the one that I was searching for." He said as he puts his hands on a tight clasp on his back and nodded, "Will you do it?"

Marceline blushed at the revelation, her? The perfect suitor for the Princess? She laughed, "There must be some kind of a mistake here," she shook her head, "I'm a girl!"

Peppermint blinked, "The Princess have always been open for _other preferences_ ," he stated blankly which made Marceline blush more. "Does—does—does she know about this?"

Peppermint shook his head, "She doesn't, come on, Marceline!" he whined at her, "She needs to get out of her lab and be lax for a while, the Candy People are worried and the Banana Guards won't stop pestering me about it." He frowned, "They always ruin my communications with the underworld, I haven't played golf with the Lord of Evil and Death for quite a long time."

Marceline sighed in defeat, "Fine, but only because I'm worried for Bonnie and not for your stupid cult."

Peppermint butler beamed at her and nodded, completely ignoring the other remark of the Vampire Queen.

"I'll take you to her lab!"

* * *

On the laboratory, the Princess was covered in papers of her research about the molecular biology of other beings in Ooo that were seen at the outskirts of the Mountain Kingdom. A knock on her door was all it took to wake her up, the door opened revealing Peppermint Butler with an apple, bread, and milk. With him was Marceline, floating.

"Princess!" he greeted her, "I brought you food and company!" he said, "She's the perfect suitor to distract you from your activities!" he said as he puts the food on the table, the Princess just blinked and then looked at Marceline who just smiled at her, "Come on, Bonnie—" she offered her hand to the sitting Princess, "I'll take you out on a date to breathe," she scrunched her nose, "This place reeks!"

This time, Princess Bubblegum spoke to her defense, "I've been here for 15 weeks,"

Marceline scowled, "More reason for you to go out, come on!"

Princess Bubblegum sighed in defeat and took Marceline's waiting hand, Peppermint Butler smirked— _"_ no one will disturb me now."

* * *

Marceline was waggling her feet on the Princess's balcony when a portal opened revealing a troll. Her eyes widened at the sudden _visit_ , "What the lumps?!" she exclaimed when the troll took her axe-bass which was resting on the frame of the Princess's cabinet and opened another portal—when Marceline was about to float to it, the portal disappeared, she cursed under her breath. "Damn it!"

"Marceline?" Bubblegum called as she got out of her bathroom, she was wearing a pink shirt under a purple flannel and white pants with brown shoes.

"Sorry Bonnie but I guess we have to cancel our date for tonight," she clenched her fists, the Princess blinked, "Marceline, what happened?"

"A troll took my axe-bass, and I know who asked him to do it." She hissed under her breath but relaxed when Bubblegum puts a hand on her shoulder, "Who is it?"

"Dad, I don't know what he's up to this time." She frowned at the Princess who smiled at her, "Let's go to the Nightosphere!" she beamed at her, "Let's take your axe-bass back and then you can take me to your promised date." Marceline blushed as she nodded, "Are you sure that you want to see Nightosphere? You've only been there once."

Princess Bubblegum laughed, "It's your home, Marcy, why would I don't want to go there?"

Marceline sighed in defeat, she couldn't say no to her, "Of course, Let's go then." _Peppermint Butler owes me a lot of things, now._ She thought, as she opened the portal to The Nightosphere.


End file.
